<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sea of Wonders by WildandWhirling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352041">A Sea of Wonders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildandWhirling/pseuds/WildandWhirling'>WildandWhirling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dracula - Bram Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dracula's Terms of Endearment, Fluff, M/M, Triple Drabble, Vampire Jonathan Harker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildandWhirling/pseuds/WildandWhirling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Are you still busy with that?” Dracula’s aristocratic drawl rises from the approximate area of their shared coffin. (It had been the one thing that he’d requested. It’s no form of matrimony that England recognizes, nor any other mortal country, but it’s theirs, nonetheless.)</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Jonathan can find it in himself to chuckle, shutting the leather diary. Oh, once, the vampire might have terrified him, but, having lived--or however their existence might be described--with him for some time, he sees his tantrums for exactly what they are. </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracula/Jonathan Harker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Sea of Wonders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts">Evandar</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry, Mr. Stoker.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonathan’s tongue nudges at the canine teeth that awkwardly protrude.</p><p> </p><p>Really, quite fascinating. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you still busy with <em> that </em>?” Dracula’s aristocratic drawl rises from the approximate area of their shared coffin. (It had been the one thing that he’d requested. It’s no form of matrimony that England recognizes, nor any other mortal country, but it’s theirs, nonetheless.)</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan can find it in himself to chuckle, closing the diary. Oh, once, the vampire might have terrified him, but, having lived--or however their existence might be described--with him for some time, he sees his tantrums for exactly what they are. </p><p> </p><p>“Not any longer, I assure you,” he says. “It’s all in the interest of science, the physical changes really are quite-”<br/>
<br/>
“Bah! What is science, but the coward’s explanation for what he cannot understand?”<br/>
<br/>
“You seemed rather enraptured by my explanation of electricity.” </p><p> </p><p>Silence from Dracula, and Jonathan allows himself the triumph of scoring a point against a particularly stubborn opponent. “My enjoyment, my friend, came from your enthusiasm. Not what might be easily done with tinder and a few pieces of stone. Now, if you would be so kind,” he can almost see the expression on his face, a tight smile paired with a crimson glint in his eye, “The hour will soon be unwell for us.” </p><p> </p><p>Outside, the sky is a pale blue, hinting at the approach of sunlight, and-</p><p> </p><p>However did it get to be that time? </p><p> </p><p>Jonathan clambers off the bed to join him in their coffin, his head meeting a mixture of English and Transylvanian soil. </p><p> </p><p>“My man,” Dracula purrs, his teeth brushing against the mark on Jonathan’s throat, the scar sensitive to the touch of its maker. </p><p> </p><p>“Yours,” Jonathan mouths, before pulling Dracula in for a kiss that would bruise the mouths of mortals.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As a quick note of clarification: My intent here was mainly along the lines of "Dracula seduced Jonathan over to his side". As such, Jonathan is here 100% of his own free will.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>